fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Galador Aru
Galador Aru, 'The Sleeeping Elf as he is called by his guild mates, is a potential S-Class Mage from 'Harpy Wing. 'Currently he is tracking down Eigar Mizu because of a job he had taken for the guild. Appearance He is a brown haired and brown yellowish eyed individual often noticed for his red-brown scarf that he had gotten from his younger Brother. He usually wears a jacket with blue pants. Personality Aru is a kind soul often going out of his way to help those in need. He is generally a happy and friendly person often being able to easily talk to others. This is especially true when it comes to his guild Family and their families as he will talk to them all day as he tells them about his. Speedy often remarks that he is a big brother to everyone and everyway because he often goes out of his way to help and treat others. History He originally joined the guild at the age of Seventeen with His younger brother following behind him. This is where he stayed often doing odd jobs and helping keep up the Library till a few years ago he realized he could wield his own Magic. This is when he began learning to use Different magics and combining them, a unique ability that he had that he noticed his brother and guild mates did not have.| Eventually he met his own Mother who was an Elf that told him of his heritage. His mother originally tried to get him to live with the elves but noticing how happy he was with Harpy Wing she let him live there and do missions there but would come to visit him every now and then. Currently he is tracking Eigar Mizu for some uknown reasons, and a known job from his guild. Synopsis The Emergence of The Ice Dragon Slayer; Eigar Mizu start. Magic and Abilities 'Lightning Magic - Galador is a known practitioner of Lightning magic he is often known for combining it with his Sleep magic as a way to quickly end fights. He also will combine his Lgihtning Magic with Light Magic to give the Lightning a greater amount of Damage against Evil doers or gjsut give it More Damage in General. * Lightning Body: 'Galador's lightning body is kinda unique in that he mixes it with his sleep magic making it where if anyone hits him while he uses it they are instantly put asleep. 'Shockwave Magic - '''Galador's most used magic for Defense. This being that it has the greatest usage for defending against ranged attacks or combining it with his Light Magic for extreme amounts of Damage. * '''Light Wave: he creates a shockwave out of his own Light Magic for extreme amounts of damage this is used similarly to how a slayer uses his/her Roar like attack. * Shockwave burst: 'he creates a small to medium sized shockwave out of his hand or hands to deflect an incoming ranged attack, this can fail though if the attack suddenly moves in a different direction away from the shockwave. '''Basic Ice-Make - '''Galador has knowledge to use Ice-Make but he isn't really suited for it because of his lack of affinity with Ice. 'Sleep Magic - 'a supplementary magic that Galador will often combine with his Other Magics most notably his Lightning Magic although he will sometimes combine it with his Shockwave magic. 'Light Magic - 'galador''s most used Offensive Magic although he has one unique defensive spell for it. * '''Light Barrier: '''By chanting "Life greatest hope is the light" or by just simply placing his hand out open in front of him Galador is able to create a powerful barrier of Light ,all around him in a bubble like shape, to defend himself with. The chant version is more powerful in terms of defense. 'Rune Magic - ''' currently it is unknown how many runes that Galador knows of but it is hinted at that he only really knows a few but this might not be the case. * '''Dùnpái ''(Chinese for shield) (盾牌)': '''a simple rune that Galador uses to create a magical barrier in fron of him it is unknown currently how strong this barrier is but unlike his Light barrier it only blocks what is in front of him. '''Immensive Magical Power - '''Galador being half an elf has great amounts of magical power relatively speaking, his most well known feat of magical power is to be able to keep fighting against multiple different mages of large sized dark guild for at minimum two hours if not more. Trivia * Galador means 'Thriving Brother' befitting of Galador's personality.